


The Mystery Boy (Paperlegends Art Post)

by heroiclatte, wawrthur



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiclatte/pseuds/heroiclatte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawrthur/pseuds/wawrthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some shit happens. Mostly art, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery Boy (Paperlegends Art Post)

**Author's Note:**

> It's great to be teamed up with a great writer who is about as prompt as the artist when it comes to deadlines. :)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lah_portfolio/9743765644/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lah_portfolio/9743765650/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lah_portfolio/9743765750/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lah_portfolio/9743742188/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lah_portfolio/9743742184/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lah_portfolio/9743725042/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lah_portfolio/9743724954/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lah_portfolio/9743724838/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lah_portfolio/9743724742/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lah_portfolio/9743724950/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lah_portfolio/9743724744/)


End file.
